ninjagocharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultra Dragon
The Ultra Dragon is a major character in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It is a powerful dragon, formed when the Ninja's dragons merged together while molting to adulthood. History Snakebit Shortly after the Ninja claimed the Destiny's Bounty as their new home, their dragons began to molt, which Sensei Wu explained was a prelude to their final maturation. The Ninja were forced to release their dragons so they could travel to the Spirit Coves and complete their transformation. Day of The Great Devourer During their molt, the four dragons merged into a single large entity. After this change, the new Ultra Dragon left the Spirit Coves and began searching for its masters. It arrived in Ninjago City just in time to save Nya andLloyd from being consumed by the Great Devourer. Using all four elemental powers, the Ultra Dragon seemingly forced the Great Devourer into retreat, only to be knocked out of the air when the Devourer ambushed it from underground. The Ultra Dragon recovered from its injuries in time to take part in the Ninja's plan to immobilize the Great Devourer. As Jay and Zane slid off of an ice slide created by the latter, the Ultra Dragon swooped by and caught them before they could fall or be consumed by the Great Devourer. As the Ultra Dragon landed on a nearby building, the Ninja dismounted to see that the Devourer had become stuck, giving Lord Garmadon the chance he needed to attack its weak spot and destroy the serpent. Pirates Vs. Ninja The Ultra Dragon was flying over the Endless Ocean when it came upon the Black Bounty, manned by Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine. The dark ship pursued the Ultra Dragon over the ocean, but it escaped without injury due to Garmadon not realizing that his new Mega Weapon could only be used to create, not destroy. Later, Dareth was captured by Captain Soto and his crew, who forced the "Grand Sensei" to walk the plank. When Dareth jumped, he landed on the Ultra Dragon and thought he had summoned it. Double Trouble The Ninja rode the Ultra Dragon to Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys when Lloyd received an invitation from his former classmates to a party in his honor. Brad Tudabone was suitably impressed when he saw Lloyd's new means of transport. After overturning the students' plot to turn Lloyd evil and fighting off the Bizarro Ninja, Cole rode the Ultra Dragon home while the other four Ninja rode in the Ultra Sonic Raider. Ninjaball Run Lloyd enters the Ninjaball Run with the Ultra Dragon as his transport. It accidentally rammed The Black Bountyduring the desert portion of the race, ruining Lord Garmadon's attempt to attack the Ninja. In the Glacier Barrens, Lloyd uses the Ultra Dragon to spot a shortcut for the Ninja's use, only to be knocked out of the race by Kruncha and Nuckal's Skull Truck (although it also caused the Skulkin vehicle to crash). The Ultra Dragon eventually recovered and returned to Ninjago City, where it helped Lloyd reclaim the Black Bounty from Lord Garmadon. The Last Voyage When the Ninja set out for the Island of Darkness in the Destiny's Bounty, the Ultra Dragon was left behind to protect Ninjago City. Dareth was given command over it in the Ninja's absence. Rise of the Spinjitzu Master The Ultra Dragon escaped the Overlord's attack on Ninjago City and flew to the Island of Darkness, where it gave the Ninja, Sensei Wu, Misako, and Dr. Julien a ride back to Ninjago. It took part in the assault on the Overlord's fortress, being piloted by Sensei Wu when the Ninja jumped off to aid Lloyd in fighting the Stone Army, but was eventually taken out of the fight when Nya - corrupted by Dark Matter - hit it with a shot from a turret on the tower. The Ultra Dragon recovered in time to reunite with the Ninja after Lloyd defeated the Overlord. The Surge When the Ninja and the students of Sensei Wu's Academy are preparing to leave for a field trip to New Ninjago City, Brad Tudabone mentions the Ultra Dragon as an alternative to riding in the school bus. Shadow of Ronin The Ninja used the Ultra Dragon to fly around Ninjago after their memories were stolen by Ronin. Appearance The Ultra Dragon appears as a large white dragon with a black underside. It has four heads with long necks, each corresponding to one of the elemental dragons that formed it. The colored markings on each head indicate its former element; from the dragon's left side, they are Fire, Ice, Earth, and Lightning. The Ultra Dragon has two large wings with three orange claws at the main joints. Small green spines are visible above the wing claws and on its tail. It is also usually seen with a seat and a set of reins on its back, allowing the Ninja or their allies to control its flight. Powers and Abilities The Ultra Dragon is a powerful flyer, able to carry the Samurai Mech with ease. It can use its multiple claws, spines, and fanged mouths for melee combat, and has access to the elemental abilities of its four component dragons: * Earth: Increases its striking power. * Fire: Allows it to spit fireballs or breath streams of flame. * Ice: Enables it to freeze things with its breath. * Lightning: Can be discharged as damaging bolts from its jaws and talons. Trivia * Apart from the Earth Dragon's head, all four of the Ultra Dragon's heads are identical save for color. * The Ultra Dragon's overall body form is most similar to the Lightning Dragon (four legs and two large wings). Ironically, the Lightning Dragon's head is the only one of the four to have markings in a different color from its original scale color (presumably to avoid confusion with the Ice Dragon's markings). * Zane compares the dragons' metamorphosis into the Ultra Dragon to the Ninja unlocking their True Potential. Appearances * 9450 Epic Dragon Battle * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu ** "Day of The Great Devourer" ** "Pirates Vs. Ninja" ** "Double Trouble" ** "Ninjaball Run ** "The Day Ninjago Stood Still" ** "The Last Voyage" ** "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master"